Awkward Game
by Just Don't Ask
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are bitter rivals til the end, right? So then why are they kissing?


The two shinobi had long been rivals. All the way through academy, they fought against each other. Come to think of it, they weren't actually sure why. They just always had, so they never questioned it. But being mortal enemies stuck on a team together wasn't the easiest thing in the world. They had to work together on missions, of course, but when they were in the village, they competed at everything.

First it was an eating contest, which Naruto won easily. Then the next night a drinking contest, in which they found that Sasuke could hold his liquor quite well….but Naruto probably shouldn't touch it. They ran laps. They threw kunai. They played Shogi. They swam across a lake five times. They even asked if Sakura would kiss them to figure out which one was better at it. (Which they learned never to do again if they wanted to keep their manhood.) It was shortly after the afore mentioned accident that they learned of a new game.

"Hey guys." Sakura came over to the tree they were sitting under, busily contemplating the day's challenge. "I," She pointed to herself proudly, "have a game for you to play."

"Really?" Naruto perked up. _'Yes! New game! I can so win this time!'_

"And what would this game be?" Sasuke stayed lying down, but was still interested, even if he wasn't as expressive as Naruto.

"It's called 'The Awkward Game'. The point is to do something so sexually awkward that the other person is so uncomfortable that they give up. But they are trying to do the same thing to you. Oh! And you want to make sure you take turns. It makes it easier to find the winner. Wanna play?" she smiled a friendly smile at them, but inner Sakura was snickering happily. _'Yes! Now they will realize their true feelings and stop this stupid rivalry! This plan is perfect!'_

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Come here Sasuke!" though he told Sasuke to move, he made to jump the teen on the grass beside him. He was abruptly stopped by Sakura.

"You don't want to play it in public! Especially not with you two! With the right people, this game can go pretty...far…and some things just don't need to happen in public."

"Okay." Sasuke stood up as he spoke, "We can play at my house. It's cleaner." With that he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started in the direction of his house. Naruto, not given time to object, ran off in the same direction, determined to beat him to the house.

So there they sat, not knowing who should go first. Neither wanted to volunteer, nor they didn't want to ask the other to go first.

"Paper, Scissors, Rock. Loser starts." Sasuke turned to Naruto as he spoke. The each held their hands up. Naruto threw paper, and Sasuke threw rock. So thus the game began.

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto. Naruto reciprocated the action, causing them to be touching. Sasuke replied by placing his arm around Naruto's shoulders. So Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's upper thigh. This was almost the end of the game.

_'Oh Wow! That is so not right! I am way to close to him! I am really not liking this!'_ was going through both of the boys minds.

But it still was Sasuke's turn. So he shifted their weight and pulled Naruto closer, causing the blonde's head to settle on his chest. In response, Naruto reached over the raven haired boy and grabbed his other hand, lacing their fingers together as he placed them on Sasuke's chest beside his head.

With that, Sasuke moved his hand from the smaller boy's shoulders, moving it upward to tangle in his hair, massaging the scalp underneath. As he did this, a shudder went through the entire body of the boy on top of him. Naruto's reaction to his touch pleased Sasuke. It pleased him a lot, actually. Pleased him more than it should have, really. _'Hn. I wonder why?'_ he thought absent mindedly as he watched the blonde on him.

It was that moment that Naruto acted. He simultaneously pulled himself out of Sasuke's grasp and positioned himself on top of the other boy. He sat there for a moment, staring at the teen beneath him. But only had a moment. For it was then Sasuke decided he didn't like to be on the bottom, so he flipped their positions. He was now straddling Naruto's hips, staring down at the blonde. There was another pause.

_'Why won't he give up? I'm not sure that I'm willing to go much farther.'_ Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he wondered. He leaned upward slowly toward his rival, keeping eye contact as long as possible. Naruto tentatively brought his mouth up to the larger boy's neck. He slowly licked the skin just under the edge of Sasuke's jaw. He then slowly blew over the now wet spot, sending shivers down the raven on top of him.

Said raven was now determined to get him back. He slowly unzipped Naruto's jacket, shifting his weight back so as to pull it off of his arms. He then threw the offensive item across the room. He looked at the newly exposed flesh of the younger boy beneath him. Then he attacked.

He did not waste time for such frivolous things as eye contact. He knew what he wanted, so he was not about to wait any longer to get it. Wait? Wanted? No, needed. No, not needed, needed to do to win. That was the whole point of this…thing, right?

So with out a moments hesitation, he brought his fingers up, lightly caressing Naruto's tanned neck. He smiled evilly as he found what he had been searching for. He quickly attached himself to the smaller boy's neck, biting lightly. He continued to suck at the now red skin of the boy beneath him. He laughed at the pleasured moan that escaped form the dark pink lips. Sasuke detached his mouth, looking up to his opponent, dark black eyes meeting blue.

"Ready to give up yet?" He cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Not on your life!" he leaned up and bit into the earlobe closest to him. He giggled as Sasuke hissed above him. "Problems?"

"Not in the least." he said flatly as he pulled his head away from the biting blonde. But he did chose to retaliate. He bent down and grabbed Naruto's ear. He languidly licked the outer shell of his ear, shivers racking the smaller frame of the boy beneath him. He continued onto the lobe below it, licking it roughly before taking the whole of it in his mouth. He ran his tongue tenderly over the abused flesh, before sucking at it gently. All he got in return was the sound of labored breathing.

"That good, huh?" he laughed quietly.

"You have no idea." Naruto whispered, leaning up to press into the raven's lips in a true kiss. He seemed to surprise himself by the boldness of his action. He pulled back quickly, never taking his eyes off of the boy on top of him, seeing what his next move would be.

Sasuke looked down with a stunned expression. '_Wow. He actually kissed me. On purpose'. _The pale boy silently stared at his blond rival. He didn't know what to do. It was his turn, but he wasn't sure what came next. How much more awkward can you get when you just got kissed by your best friend? No, rival! That's why they were doing this, because they were rivals, right?

"Does this mean I win?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I'm not giving up that easy." Sasuke purred, leaning back to capture the tanned boys lips for their third kiss. But this time, neither even attempted to pull away. When they finally parted, Sasuke looked down at Naruto expectantly. "Your turn dobe."

Naruto shot him a sour expression before grabbing the hem of Sasuke's shirt and yanking it over his head. While the dark haired boy was still slightly stunned at being shirtless, his pants were taken from him as well, leaving the him sitting in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts. The blonde shot him a mischievous look and waited for retaliation.

Sasuke shifted his weight to allow room to strip Naruto of his clothing as well, and was completely unsurprised by the fact that even the boy's boxers were the same obscene orange color as the rest of his clothing. He looked up to catch blue eyes, and spoke quietly. "If you want me to stop, just say so." Naruto nodded his head slowly.

Sasuke gave him one more quick kiss on the lips before trailing a line of them down his neck, across the tanned planes of his chest, and down onto his stomach.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the sunlight came spilling though the living room windows, Sasuke stirred slightly in his sleep and pulled Naruto closer to his chest. The movement caused his foot to brush against something cold and plastic on the end of the couch. The TV blinked to life just as a commercial was starting.

_"If you have difficulty walking or your at risk of falling then what you are about to hear can change your life forever!" _

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he glared up at the Uchiha heir. "I swear if you don't turn that off right now...."

A/N: So yes, the ending is based off of a wheelchair commercial, but hey, whose counting?


End file.
